Celebrate Good Times
by Franchise
Summary: FE 7. You've just stopped the ultimate evil. So, what do you do now? Have a wild out of control party of course. Ch3: Last chapter. Love, people screaming no and a drunk Florina are all in the air.
1. Shindig Speeches

The island of Valor. Known by legend as being an evil place of doom, an epic battle has just concluded there. Negral, the old and creepy master of morphs, had been foiled in his diabolic plot to gain the power of dragons. And it was all thanks to a heroic group known as Lyndis's Legion. Or were they called Eliwood's Extreme Squad? Actually they might have been known as Hector's Heroes. Anyway, long story short: bad guy lost, good guys won. We now join the successful army in the time that follows…

"…41…42… and 43". Lady Lyndis of Caelin smiles as she finishes her head count of the group. "Good news everybody, we're all still alive." she says cheerfully.

A few cheers come out from the large group assembled. In front of them, Lyn stands with the other leaders of the army, Lord Eliwood of Pherae, and Lord Hector of Ostia. Also there is Mark the Tactician, but no one is paying any attention to him. Eliwood steps up and begins to deliver a speech.

"Friends, Lycians, countrymen, lend me your ears…"

"Jeez Eliwood," Hector yells out. "Try to finish the speech sometime this century."

Eliwood turns back and glares at his best friend. "As I was saying, we have succeeded in our quest to vanquish the evil of Negral forever."

The army lets out a massive cheer.

"I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your help. Because you took up arms, our lands are now safe once again. I wish you all the best in the future and I hope that you all understand that you will be receiving no other heroic worship or monetary compensation what so ever for your deeds."

Nobody cheers this time around.

"Ahem"

"Anyway…"

"AHEM"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have something to add Mark?"

Everyone looks over at the young strategist. "Isn't there someone else you would like to thank? You know, someone who while did not fight helped out by providing really good advice. _Tactics_ for each battle you might say."

Eliwood blinks his eyes in confusion for a moment but then forms a cheesy heroic grin. "Of course, how forgetful of me. Special thanks goes out to Hannah wherever that old croon is today."

Mark facefaults as he hears this.

"Finally, I would like to have a moment of silence for all those who didn't make it. For Lord Athos, and my father. For Hector's brother, although technically his death was by natural causes and had absolutely nothing to do with our adventure. And also, lets have a moment for all those other innocent deaths. The untold numbers of generic enemy soldiers we slaughtered. The Black Fang who ended up being mostly good guys but still got wiped out by us. Those morph thingies. And who else…oh yeah Leila! Now there was a gruesome death, especially with the way they left her rotting corpse out for us to find. And to think, we then actually let her murderer join up with us. Talk about twisting the knife into the wound…"

"Um Eliwood," Lyn interrupts, "maybe you should stop talking now."

"How come?"

Lyn smacks Eliwood in the head and points out to the crowd where people like Matthew and Nino are visibly upset and look to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh"

"Grr, enough with this emotion crap." Hector yells out. "We just took down a freaking dragon. We need to party. And as luck would have it, I found some of Negral's special stash so…. Free Booze For Everyone!"

The crowd goes into a roaring ovation and slowly begins to disperse.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Eliwood says sadly.

"Oh, yes you were" Lyn replies.

* * *

In no time at all the festivities begin. As evening sets in several campfires are set up to keep everyone. Plenty of food and drink are passed around for everyone. Some people even wear the cute little party hats, although as to how any one got them remains a mystery. As everyone begin to relax, several interesting conversations are started.

"Were you aware that I'm actually a noble woman?"

"Is that so?"

"Why of course. Couldn't you tell by my superior grace and elegance?"

"Is that so?"

Serra, being her usually loud and obnoxious self, is endless talking away. Hawkeye, her latest victim, calmly sits there showing no emotion as she goes on and on.

"Oh I can not wait to return to Ostia. I just know Lord Hector will reward me for my outstanding service. Probably with a huge pile of gold or maybe even some rare exotic gems. Why, I willing to bet that he goanna throw a banquet in my honor. Can't you just picture it Hawkeye?"

"Is that so?"

"Oh, is that only thing you know how to say." Serra yells getting a bit upset. "Wait, now I understand. Obviously my amazing beauty has put you into a state of shock. It's all right. This happens to a lot of people. I'll leave you be for a bit and give you some time to recover."

Serra pats the muscular man on the shoulder and runs off.

"Is that…finally. I thought she would never leave."

* * *

"Wahahahaha!" Wallace says with a booming laugh. "Why I served Lady Lyndis at first and later rejoined the group as it engaged in battle when entering Bern." 

Geitz glances over at him. "Hey that's when I joined up to."

"Really? I don't recall seeing you there. But then again there was all that blasted fog."

"Bored, bored, bored…wait fog? There wasn't any fog. It was a sunny day, you know by that lake."

"What lake? We were up in the hills by a river. There was a blanket of fog over the area as we battled Lloyd"

"Lloyd?" Geitz asks blinking in confusion. "We were fighting some guy called Linus. I think you're a bit mixed up gramps."

"You insolent pup!" Wallace growls. "How dare you! I'll have you know that my memory is as perfect as my sense of direction!"

"Well pops, we both can't be right. Err, can we?"

Both Wallace and Geitz think about this as they begin to hear the theme music for The Twilight Zone."

"Mark!" Wallace yells out as he turns around. "Stop that insensible humming!"

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Mark says sheepishly.

* * *

Kent relaxes by one of the campfires, reflecting on all the past battles they had gone thru. As he rests he lets his eyes wander over to a certain peguas knight with aquamarine hair. A small smile forms on Kent's face as he watches Fiora talk with her sister. 

"You know it's a bit harder to get the girl when you don't actually talk to them."

So focused on watching Fiora, Kent had failed to notice Sain coming up beside him.

"Oh Sain. Didn't see you there. What do you mean?"

"Kent, Kent, Kent" Sain says sighing "I give you all my great expertise on females and yet you do not act. What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing!" Kent responds getting a bit irritated. "Besides, since when you have been considered a great expert?"

"Since always, my friend. Surely you must realize that I am one of the most eligible bachelors here. All of the ladies feel a special something when it comes to me."

"Yes. It's known as a restraining order."

"Hahahaha Kent. Surely you jest."

"Actually, I'm serious Sain. I've seen the paper its written on and…"

"Nonsense. Why I'm willing to bet you 50 gold pieces that by the end of the night at least one lady will announce their undying love for me."

Kent stares at his fellow cavalier in disbelief at first but then relaxes and smiles.

"You know what? Your on."

"Very well then. Well I must be off then. I can't keep all those fair maidens waiting forever."

Sain smiles and heads off. Kent watches him good while continuing to smile himself.

"This ought to be entertaining."

Sain stands amidst all the other members of the army. Scanning the crowd, he tries to make up his mind on which lady he should talk to first. Suddenly he spotsLyn off in the distance. He quickly makes his way over to her.

"Greetings Lady Lyndis. I…"

Before another word can be spoken Lyn spins around whipping out her Mani Katti in the process. In the blink of an eye she presses the blade of against Sain's neck.

"Sain, I am in a good mood tonight so I will make this quick. If I hear a single pick up line from you directed towards me, I will use my sword to chop off some very important parts of your body. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, my liege."

Lyn retracts her sword and starts walking away. Sain lets out a huge sigh of relief and begins to think.

"Oh Sain." Lyn yells back. "The same thing applies if you try anything with Florina."

"Damn!" he mumbles. "Hmmm, whose next?"

* * *

"You know, I'm really glad we head this talk." Fiora says while smiling, a genuine look of happiness on her face. 

"Same here Sis. I'm just happy to know that we worked everything out andyou don't hate me. And I'm looking forward to going back home with you and the little squirt."

"Oh Farina. I think...I think I might cry. Where's Florina? She should be here with us for this."

"No clue. I thought you were watching her."

"Why would I be watching her?"

"Well you usually are compulsive like that."

"Compulsive? You're saying that I'm compulsive?"

"Yeah. I mean you always got to keep track of everything and always follow the rules. Its very sad, really."

"Well, your one to talk with your greedy obsession over money."

"Hey! My obsession with money is purely business smarts. Not that I expect you to understand that, considering that your pegasus is probably smarter then you at finances!"

"What!"

"You Heard Me!"

"Oh that's it!"

Without warning, Fiora suddenly leaps out and tackles Farina to the ground. The two begin to struggle and roll around on the ground exchanging blows, slaps, hair pulling, and anything else to beat each other senselessly.

"Catfight!" Sain yells out loud.

He and several other males of the group run over and begin to watch the match and cheer the two sisters on.

Speaking of the third pegasus knight sister….

"What you are doing here all by yourself?"

"Aaah!"

Not realizing that anyone is behind her, Florina acts in her traditional fashion. By screaming out loud and then jumping a foot up into the air. As she lands and turns, she sees the smirking face of Hector.

"You goanna do that every time I talk to you?"

"Oh L-Lord Hector…I…umm…"

"Man, you really have to give the shy act a rest. This is a party. That means you do stuff. Like talking to people and not being such a wallflower. Got it?"

"Ah yes…sniff"

"Oh don't start crying. I get enough of that from Eliwood, the big baby. Here."

Hector quickly shoves a large jug into Florina's hands. The purple haired girl blinks at it in confusion uncertain of what to make of it.

"Its wine." Hector explains. "Drink a little bit of this to calm your nerves. Then go have some fun, okay? I might even have a dance with you later on. Well I'm off to find some people to fight. Later."

"G-Good...Luck" Florina finally manages to blurt out but by then Hector is long gone.

The pegasus rider sighs a bit and glances down at the jug in her hand. Slowly she brings the jug up to her lips and takes a small sip. As she begins to taste the wine in her mouth, a small smile begins to form on the petite girl's face.

"This is pretty good." She says to herself. Florina smile suddenly changes into a large grin. Immediately she grips the jug with both hands and proceeds to start chugging the wine as quickly as possible.

* * *

Despite most of the army beginning to get rowdy, a few people have managed to remain calm. These people have gathered as one by the supply cart. Well technically it should be a supply tent but somehow it was about to transform into a cart with a working horse and everything. Go figure. Either way, Marcus, Isadora, Harken, Merlinus, Dorcas, and Oswin all stand around there engaging in polite chit chat. 

"Lord Marcus, would you like to have another of my baked puddings?"

"Mmm, no thank you Merlinus. The ones I already had were fine. They were quite delicious thou."

"Oh thank you Sir Marcus!"

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" Isadora politely asks.

"Yes it is." Harken replies.

"Indeed." Dorcas adds.

Oswin finally decides to speak. "This conversation is really boring."

The other five people look at one another and shamefully nod their heads in agreement.

Yes. You are correct about this conversation being boring," Marcus says. "But the question remains. Why?"

"I believe that I may be able to answer that one."

Six heads turn around in surprise as they look over to the new person that has joined them.

"Canas?"

The scholarly druid stares back at the assembled group. He grips a pile of books in one hand while he uses the other one to adjust his monocle.

"Yes, that's me." He says politely. "To answer your question, Sir Marcus, you must keep two things in perspective. First and foremost is the fact that all of this in reality is a fanfiction. Secondly, the author who is writing said fanfiction is not very talented. As such, the writer is more then likely encountering difficulties in properly using and honoring the vast number of characters that exist. Therefore, my hypothesis is this. To help alleviate some of the burden of this task, the author has gathered together the characters that he finds less interesting, or boring if you will, and put them together in one simple mandatory scene. Therefore, a high probability exist that after said scene is finished, the majority of these boring characters will not appear again. It's really quite simple once you think about it."

No words are spoken as the six so called boring people stare off into space trying to grasp the information that they have just been told.

"Well if that's all, I shall be off. I'm going to conduct a bit of an exploration in the hopes of obtaining some ancient texts amidst the ancient ruins here. A pleasant evening to you all."

"My word," Merlinus finally manages to blurt out as Canas leaves. "Did he just break the fourth wall?"

* * *

Silent as always, Jaffar walks by himself. Lost in thought, the last living member of the Four Fangs is perfectly quiet as he looks over the carnage where just hours ago, awesome kickass fight scenes were taking place. Like any other time of the day his face is a creepy emotionless mask. Suddenly a figure steps directly into his path. 

"You are the one known as the Angel of Death, aren't you?"

"…"

Karel stands before Jaffar with a sadistic look in his eye. "My name is Karel. I am the Sword Demon. My sword hungers for your blood. Come and let us match blades."

"…"

Jaffar pulls out his daggers and twirls them in his hands. Karel unsheathes his Wo Dao. The two warriors slowly pace around one another, their stances a testament to the countless battles they have both been in. Each carefully studies his foe waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Finally, weapons raised high, they both begin to charge at one another when…

"Oh there you are Jaffar."

Nino comes skipping into the scene. Jaffar immediately halts his attack and quickly hides his daggers behind his back.

"Oh Jaffar, I just saw this really adorable bunny rabbit. It was hopping around and was by these really pretty flowers and then it twitched his nose at me. You have to come and see it with me."

"…But…"

"Oh, it will only take a second. Then you can play with your new friend for the rest of the night."

And before another word can be said, the young girl drags her assassin boyfriend away while the sword demon looks at the scene laughing. His laughter is cut short though when he finds himself being dragged off.

"What?" Karel asks as he gets pulled away. He glances over to see his sister latched on his arm pulling him away.

"Brother, we must talk" Karla says.

"But… my bloodshed!"

"Now"

* * *

Away from the rest of the partiers, Matthew is by himself. He leans against a tree paying no attention to the world around him as he contemplates things. A little bit away, Guy stands looking over at him. Debating with himself for a moment, he makes up his mind and makes his way over towards the thief. 

"Hi Matthew."

Matthew turns and looks at Guy but says nothing.

"So anyway, I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay?" Guy asks.

"You know, its taken me a while but I think I'm finally ready to move on."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. I mean I should look forward not back. Sure I chickened out at avenging the life of the girl I loved. But, I have an important duty to perform and that should be my primary focus."

A smile forms on Guy's face. "You mean serving as a faithful spy for Ostia?"

Matthew looks back at his friend and lets out a laugh. "What? Of course not. I'm talking about becoming stinking rich. Which is why I have been working on this little beauty".

Guy's smile immediately changes into one of disbelief as Matthew pulls out a small manuscript and puts it in Guy's hands.

"The Chronicles of Matthew" Guy reads out loud. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. It has everything a classic needs. Action, romance, even a little bit of comedy. You even get mentioned in a part."

"Really?"

"Of course. It tells how you were a bumbling swordsman and how thru my amazing grace and guidance you became a somewhat decent swordsman."

Guy's face now shows signs of pure anger. "I hate you."

Matthew smirks at this. "Then you'll despise me in a sec because I'm using one of those favors you owe me to go on a book promotion tour with me" The thief quickly whips out the oathpaper with Guy's signature on it to remind the myrmidon.

Guy lets out a scream of frustration as he tries to form some words but none come out. He temporarily considers decapitating his so called friend but a new voice interrupts the thought.

"Guy. It is time"

Guy and Matthew turn around. Erk, the young mage, stands before them with a serious look on a face. Besides him, Heath is silent with an equally serious stare.

"I understand" Guy replies. He hands the manuscript back to Matthew. "We'll discuss this later." And with that, he starts walking off with Heath and Erk.

"Hold on a second. Time for what?" Matthew asks.

The three males turn back and glance at him. Then they all open their mouths and simultaneously say the exact same thing.

"For……Mortal Kombat!"


	2. Festival Fighting

Amidst the ever-growing chaos of the party, there is one clearing that has remained untouched. There, two ladies wait. The first is the young red haired maiden of House Caerleon, Priscilla. She nervously looks about the area as she waits. Besides her Countess Reglay, better known to people as Louise, places her hand on Priscilla shoulder for support. The two do not have to wait for long.

Guy enters first. He walks to one section of the clearing and stands there practicing a few swings with his killing edge. The next arrive to revive is Erk. Anima tome opened and ready, he has a look that is all business. Finally riding atop Hyperion, Heath comes swooping in. As he gracefully lands, the knight pulls out a deadly looking spear.

The three men stare down one another and then look over to the women present.

"Priscilla honey, are you ready?" Louise asks.

"Yes" she replies after a moment. "This is the only way to settle this."

"Very well then."

Louise suddenly whips out a microphone and goes to stand in the clearing between the three males.

"The following is a triple threat no disqualification match in order to become the number one contender for being Priscilla's one true love. Introducing the challengers. First Heath, the Wyvern rider of Bern. Next up Guy, the Sacrean swordsman. And finally, my personal favourite, that mighty mage himself, my precious little darling, Erk!"

Erk's serious fighting stance is broken up as he blushes and looks over towards his mentor's wife.

"Louise, you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry sweetie. Now then everyone, Fight To The Death!"

Louise moves out the way as the three young men charge into battle against one another while Priscilla stands on the sideline cheering them on.

* * *

About a mile and a half away from the battle, Raven rests half asleep underneath a tree. Suddenly his eyes shoot open in surprise. The mercenary gets up and scans the area very cautiously, almost as though he can sense something in the air. 

"My overprotective brother senses are tingling." He mutters. "One…no wait three people are trying to woo my sister and they are all unworthy. Therefore, I will have to make them pay. With their blood…"

"Hey Rave, what's up?" Wil calls out interrupting Raven's monologue.

"Grrr, what do you want idiot?"

"Not much. I thought we could hang out for a bit."

"Well I'm busy. So get lost!"

"Okay. See you later Senior Raven." Wil says happily as he leaves. Raven growls in frustration as he goes.

"Memo to self: take care of Wil next. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah. Sword? Check. Shield? Check. Angry face?"

Raven's normal scowl becomes five times more sinister.

"Double Check" he says happily as he begins the hunt.

"Now who should I talk to next?" Wil asks out loud.

The young archer scans the area trying to find someone to spend some time with. Suddenly he spots the perfect person. He quickly walks over and slaps his old best friend on the back.

"What's up Dan?"

Dart stops talking to Geitz and turns around to face Wil with a look of annoyance on his face.

"You again. I've told you. My name is Dart."

"Don't be silly. It's Dan."

"No it's Dart. D-A-R-T. Dart. What part of that is so hard for you to remember, you stupid archer?"

"Oh right. I forgot. Sorry about that Darn."

"Yarr!" the pirate screams out. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to kill you!"

Before Wil has any chance to run, Dart grabs him by his shirt and flings him to the ground. Whipping out a large axe, the enraged berserker marches over towards his stupid victim. However just as he is to perform the fatal strike, Rebecca runs over putting herself between Wil and the axe.

"Dart! Please stop!"

"Out of the way Rebecca," Dart growls. "I'm about to do what every single person here has thought of doing at one point or another."

"Brother, please. You can't. I…I love him."

"Not a good enough reason!"

"But…if you kill him, I'll be forced to try and find another man to be with, like Lowen. Or even worse…Sain," Rebecca says as a few tears begin to slide down her face.

Dart glances off to the side where Lowen is repeatedly bumping into a tree and Sain is watching them with a huge smile and his fingers crossed. The pirate immediately drops his axe and pulls his younger sister into a hug.

"Ah Sis. I could never do something that horrible to you. The dummy can live."

"Thank you brother Dart." Rebecca cries out happily.

"Yeah Dan," Wil says as he gets up, "You're the best."

Dart and Rebecca both glare at the archer.

"Shut up Wil!" Rebecca screams while slapping him.

* * *

"Oh wasn't that chipmunk just the most adorable thing you thing you have ever seen? And did you notice the way it twitched its nose at me? Soooo cute. You like chipmunks don't yeah, Jaffar?" Nino asks. 

"…Yes…" Jaffar finally says as the two continue their walk together.

"Yay! I'm so happy that we're together forever now. You know when we have children, there is a good chance that we might have twins. I wonder what we should name them? I was thinking we could call them Lugh and Ray if they're boys and Jaffarina and Nino Jr. if they turn out to be girls. What do you think of those names?

"…" The assassin is silent but begins to clench his fists together.

"Also, your going to have to change you job when the kids are born Jaffar," Nino says continuing. "I mean we wouldn't want you being a bad influence on them. Now, what could you do for a living? Maybe you could be a shopkeeper or perhaps a woodsman. No wait, I got it! You should become a dancer. I'm sure you're a great dancer. Come on Jaffar! Show me some of your amazing dance steps!"

"…" Jaffar's right eye begins to twitch out of control. Suddenly he stops, turns around, and begins to walk in the other direction. Nino looks at him in confusion.

"Where are you going Jaffar?"

"…Bathroom…"

"Oh, okay then. Well, I'll see you in a bit Jaffar!" Nino yells out happily. "Hey, there's Canas. Hi Uncle Canas!

* * *

"Hello Nino" Canas pleasantly calls back to the young girl. He starts to move towards her but a rough hand suddenly grabs on to his robes and turns him around. Canas comes face to face with an angry looking tactician. 

"You and me need to have a talk" Mark sneers.

"Oh. About what, my intellectual friend?"

"Don't intellectual me! You know what you did. In the last chapter, you deliberately broke the fourth wall."

"You mean like you just did in your previous sentence?" Canas asks.

"Well yes…but that's besides the point. I'm the tactician who is the representation of the player in the game. Therefore, I should be allowed to do cool stuff like that but not you."

"My dear lad," Canas says chuckling a bit, "I hate to inform you but there is absolutely nothing cool about you in any sense of the word. Your only purpose here in this tale is to serve as a cliché running gag type joke. As such, you will be insulted, made fun of, embarrassed, and completely ridiculed until the fanfic ends or the author runs out of ideas involving you, whichever scenariooccurs first. As for your concern of my fourth wall shattering capabilities, the only theory I can assume is that it is due in combination to the fact that I am a very smart scholar and that I am also the author's favourite character."

"Yeah…well I think that sounds like fighting words." Mark says as he holds up his fists. "So, what do you have to say about that Smart Boy?"

"I am currently holding a Luna tome." Canas simply states.

Mark immediately lowers his fists and steps back a few feet in fear. "This isn't over." He mumbles.

"You probably would not be saying that if you knew the plot like I did."

"What?"

* * *

"Err What?" Bartre says sounding as dumb and confused as ever. "I don't get it." 

"You see the joke is," Hector starts. "You know what, never mind. It would be next year before you figured it out." The blue haired lord goes back to enjoying his drink.

"Hector!"

Hector turns around towards the source of the voice seeing Lyn running up to him.

"Hey Lyn. Having a good time?"

"Yeah," she replies. "Listen, have you seen Florina around? I've been looking for her all night."

"Florina? Oh right, I saw her earlier. She was being shy again so I gave her some wine to help her relax. Say, you want to do some sparring with me? Lyn?"

Hector stares confused at Lyn as the Sacrean women's mouth is hanging open and her eyes are spread wide as thou she is either in a state of fear or shock.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you want to spar…"

"No, before that."

Hector thinks for a moment. "Gave Florina some wine?"

"Yes, that!" Lyn screams. "You Armour Plated Buffoon! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Umm…no."

"Florina can not drink. She goes crazy the second she gets even one drop of alcohol inside her. I'd beat you up for your stupidity but there's no time now. I have to find her before it becomes too late.

"Oh come on Lyn," Hector says laughing a bit. "So, she gets a little tipsy. How bad can it be?"

* * *

"You know its funny," Florina says while giggling. "You're my pegasus and yet I got no clue on what your name is. Like, is it Huey or is it Makar? For that matter, do you even have a gender? So anyway, since I can't remember, I'm goanna give you a brand new name. From now on, I dubbed thee…Super Horse. You like that name don't you Super Horse? Your such a good pegasus, oh yes you are. Here, have a carrot. 

"Lady Florina," Ninian says as she walks up to the pegasus knight, "You do realize that you're talking to a bush, right?"

Florina turns away from her pegasus bush and faces the dragon maiden. She stumbles and sways a bit but manages to stay upright.

"Hey! No making fun of Super Horse! Don't worry sweetie, she didn't mean it. Now then, wait I know you. You're that…that blue haired girl. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Oh, well yes I was but Brammimond resurected me…"

"Hey, thats great," Florina says cutting her off. "You know what would be cool? If you used your ice dragon powers to make some snow cones. That would be like so awesome. Oh, I'm sorry Super Horse. I forgot to give you your yummy carrot. Here you go."

Ninian chooses this moment to back away. She starts to make her way back towards Lord Eliwood. Seeing her coming, the young marquess of Pherae quickly skims thru his Prince's Guide to Dating. Just as the blue haired maiden arrives, Eliwood throws the guidebook over his shoulder and greets her.

"Sweet Ninian, you are as pretty as the stars are shiny."

"Um hi Eliwood. That's…nice"

"Nice? Just nice? I could have sworn that line would have made you swoon or something."

"My apologies," she says sadly. "Its not you. I was just thinking about Nils again. Since he went thru the Dragon Gate, there's no way for me to ever see him again and I worry about him being all by himself."

"There, there," Eliwood says compassionately. "It's okay. Nils is a tough kid. I'm sure he can look after himself. And you know what? My thoughts are with him too."

"Thank you Lord Eliwood."

Eliwood's only thought at the moment: 'Man, I hope she stops being emotional soon. I really want to make out with her.'

Speaking of Nils…

Several dimensions and a left turn past the dragon gate, there exists another land. In this magical land there are ancient buildings, fountains, and even several low fat yogurt shops. This is the land of the dragons and currently there is much excitement. At one large plaza, dragons of all shapes and sizes have gathered. Surrounding one person in particular, the mighty beasts let out cheers of joy.

"Hail to Nils! The great hero who saved us from the human invasion and our new leader!"

Nils, in the form of a small ice dragon, grins happily at the support.

"Oh yeah. This is way better then being a bard."

* * *

"So, the conflict has finally ended." Legault muses to himself. "And with that so to ends the tragedy that use to be known as the Black Fang. I will truly miss it all. Fighting for justice, sharing laughs with my comrades and of course all the fun of Wacky Tie Tuesdays." The thief sighs a bit at this. "Those were some good ties. But now with all that gone, where do leftovers like me head off to?" 

Legault stops talking as he noticed the shadow of someone approaching him from behind. Years of assassin experience still inside him, the young adult slowly reaches for his sword while cautiously looking over his shoulder to see whom it is. When he finally sees the figure, he calms down. He turns fully around and faces one of the few people who are in the same situation as him.

"Why hello there Angel of Death. To what do I owe your fine company this evening?"

Jaffar stares blankly back at Legault.

"…Hurricane…"

"Well, I can see this is going to be another stimulating conversation."

"I…must kill".

"What?" Legault yells out in surprise. "Hey! Don't look at me!"

Jaffar continues to look at him. "I must kill," he repeats. "I must kill, I must kill, I must…"

"Alright, I get the point!" Legault says interrupting. "Please stop before you become another Denning! Look Jaffar, if you're really that desperate on committing murder tonight, at least make it a smart one. Choose someone who is usually alone, is not really that powerful, and is unpopular to the point that no one will notice if the individual ends up going missing. And no that doesn't count as me."

"…"

The young assassin is silent as he takes Legault's advice into consideration. Suddenly his face lights up as he smiles and forms a boyish grin. He nods his head towards Legault as a sign of thanks. Then he whips out his daggers, twirls them, and runs off as fast as possible. Legault blinks as he watches Jaffar take off.

"Okay. That was weird."

* * *

"Bishop Renault?" 

Renault slowly opens his eyes from his solitary meditation and looks over towards the sound of the voice. He spies Lucius nearby with a look a concern on his face.

"Ah Lucius. How are you feeling today?"

"I am fine Your Excellency. I am more concerned with how you are doing."

"That…that is not such an easy question to answer. I have walked on this earth for quite a while now. In that time, I have seen many things and have also suffered much from them and my own violent sins. To be honest, I am not quite sure what its mean to be happy or content anymore. I merely…exist. Since Negral is now gone, I should probably feel some bit of satisfaction that it is all over. And yet, I feel nothing. It makes me wonder if it really is too late for me? Maybe I can still start anew. I can stop being a hermit on this forsaken island; I can go out and actually meet people again making new friends. Perhaps, some day, I can even rediscover the joy for life that I lost so long ago."

Lucius is silent for a few minutes after that, not quite knowing what to say.

"Bishop Renault" he finally asks lightly, "Do you remember when I told you that I forgave you for killing my father?"

"Yes" Renault replies, the guilt evident in his voice.

"Well, I lied."

Before Renault has any time to react, Lucius pulls a dagger out of his robes and stabs the bishop in the chest. Eyes wide in shock, Renault can do nothing but stare at the deadly blade sticking out of him. Finally he collapses to the ground. Dead.

Lucius does not there thou. Pulling the dagger out of Renault's chest, he stabs him again. And again. And again. He finally stops after 20 stabbings. Picking up the small blade, which like his robes is now a violent blood red; he looks up towards the skies.

"Were you watching Father? Were you? I did it! I finally avenged you, like I said I would! Hahhahaha!"

Letting out a maniacal cackle, Lucius leaves. Exactly one minute later Jaffar arrives at the scene, weapons at the ready. He looks around and then spots the already dead corpse. Letting out a silent scream of frustration he kicks the dirt and stalks off.

* * *

"Elfire!" 

"Rapid Spear Thrust!"

"Super Cool Disappearing and Reappearing Critical Sword Hit Attack!"

Swords, spears, and magic spells galore are thrown as the battle royal for Priscilla continues. Noticing all the action going on, Pent, the mage general of Etruria, walks over to the two cheering ladies.

"My word. What's going on here?"

"Hello Lord Pent." Priscilla says in an excited rush. "The boys here are all fighting for my love. Its what I 've always dreamed of. Isn't it the most romantic you have ever seen?" She sighs dreamily.

"Come On Erk! Make Mommy Proud!" Louise screams.

"Err yes. This is nice and all but don't you think this might be a tad bit barbaric?"

"Not really considering whoever wins will have to be strong enough to survive my brother."

Louise turns and looks at her husband with a bit of a frown.

"Excuse me Lord Pent but I seem to recall having to enter a bit of a competition myself in order to become your wife."

"Ah Louise. Well yes you did but that was the council's idea, not mine."

"I see. So then it was the council's idea to have both a swimsuit and a wet t-shirt round?"

"Oh…um…you see the thing about that was…um…go Erk?"

"That's better"

Meanwhile, at the other ongoingfight….

"Old Maid!"

"Greedy Good for Nothing!"

"Workaholic!"

"Natural Blonde!"

"You said you would never speak of that!"

"I lied!"

Fiora and Farina continue to exchange insults and blows as they tumble around on the ground. Since the beginning of their fight, the crowd watching them has grown and gotten more excited.

"Step right up and place your bets folks," Matthew says happily. "Three to one odds on Farina."

"Come on Farina! Show them why you're the toughest gal around!" Dart yells

I do not usually support such inappropriate behaviour," Kent starts, "but kick her butt Fiora!"

"Better yet," Sain shouts. "Kiss each other!"

With those three words the fighting comes to a screeching halt. Frozen in mid attack the two sisters blink at one another and then look towards the green armoured knight. Completely forgetting about their argument, the two help each other up and start glaring at Sain. Everyone else standing beside him smartly moves out of the way.

"Hey, look at the time," he says nervously. "I just remember. I got to go water my horse. Yeah. Later."

Sain runs away. The pegasus riders get ready to chase him but are interrupted as Lyn hurries over to them.

"Fiora…Farina," Lyn pants out of breath.

"Lady Lyndis? What's the matter?"

"Florina has…been…drinking"

Identical looks of terror appear on the faces of the sisters.

"St. Elimine. No." Fiora gasps.

"Not that! I still have nightmares about the last time!"

"Come on. We have to hurry andfind her." Lyn says.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Let's just hope she hasn't gotten violent yet."

* * *

"Florina, are you alright?" Dorcas asks. 

Dorcas looks on concerned at the young girl as she sways around drunkenly. As Florina turns andstares at the axe user, a slightly serious look appears on her face.

"You think your tougher then me, don't yeah?"

"What?"

"Hiiiyaaaa!"

Without warning, Florina delivers a sharp kick to the warrior's chest causing him to fall to the ground. Before he can recover, she leaps on top of him delivering a multitude of punches. Dorcas struggles in vain to defend himself. Finally Florina picks a rock and slams it atop Dorcas' head finishing him off.

With a bit of blood coming out a wound in his head, Dorcas lays on the ground unconscious. Looking down at him is Florina who is grinning like a demonic maniac. Placing one foot on top of his chest, the pegasus knight raises both of her arms in a sign of victory.

"Oh Yeah! I'm the Best! Who else wants a piece of The Florina?"


	3. Feista Finale

"Enough Karla!" Karel growls as he stops and wretches himself free of his sister.

"Brother?"

"You have been dragging me around for over an hour! Whatever you want to talk about, say it now!"

"Brother," Karla begins in her usual emotionless tone, "Remember when you said that you were not going to kill me?"

"Yes…although I am starting to reconsider."

"I was wondering. Would you be willing to do that thing for me? You know, back in the plains when we were young."

"What? Carry you…"

"Not that. The other thing."

"Wait. You mean that?"

"Yes, that. Brother…I want you to come and play dollies with me."

For the first time in several years, a look of absolute fear appears on the Sword Demon's face.

"Noooooooo"

* * *

"Oh no! Dorcas!" 

Noticing the sorry state of the fallen warrior, Lyn quickly runs over and kneels to check on him with Fiora and Farina right beside her.

"Come on. Speak to me."

Hearing the familiar voice, Dorcas shudders a bit and manages to barley open his eyes.

"Lady…Lyndis?"

"Yeah, its me. What happened?"

"Florina……attacked….violent……not much time. Tell… Natalie ……love her."

Dorcas eyes slowly close once again. Lyn stares back at him with no sign of emotion.

"Oh, come on. You're not that injured. Stop being such a wuss, you big baby". The Sacrean woman quickly gets up and turns to face the two pegasus sisters.

"Well I guess we know now if Florina has become seriously drunk or not" she says with a bit of a sigh. "Nothing to do now but wait till she tires herself out."

"Yeah." Farina agrees. "In the meantime, lets find a good place to hide. My health insurance doesn't cover insane acts of violence caused by drunken little sisters."

"Wait?" Fiora asks. "Shouldn't we warn the other members of the army first?"

Lyn and Farina both blink and look at her before bursting outinto laughter.

"You mean, the same army that just watched and cheered while you had a catfight with your sister?"

"Hmm…good point. Those bastards are on their own!"

"Say, anyone want to play some poker?"

"I do."

* * *

"Alright, I'll admit it." Mark mutters sadly. "I may not actually be the best strategic thinker out there. I mean, yes I may have let some units die during Lyn's missions. Sure I needed the help of a strategy guide a few times, but who doesn't? And yeah maybe using the Ninis's Grace arena level up combo was a bit cheap. But come on! I deserve at least a bit of respect, don't I?" 

Mark turns around and smiles a bit looking at the two people listening to him.

"Oh well. At least I know that the two of you are on my side and respect the greatness of my analytical mind. Thanks. You guys are real friends."

Bartre and Geitz just blink and stare oddly at the tactician.

"What were you saying?" Geitz asks. "My attention span ran out a little while ago."

"Nnng. Hard words make my head hurt!"

"Forget it!" Mark screams out as he stomps off. "Every single one of you are complete and total jerks! I don't even know why I even agreed to help you guys in the first place! And you know what? Kill me! Yeah, that's right. Kill me and help put me out of my misery!"

"Very well" a cold voice says from behind.

"Who?" Mark asks as he turns around. "Oh hi Jaffar. Say what are you doing with those daggers? …Oh God…The Pain, The Pain! Somebody please help me!"

Bartre and Geitz make no move to help.

"And you call yourself the toughest tactician alive?"

A small bird pops out of Geitz's hair and starts chirping.

"Yeah Wilson. I have no idea who that is either."

* * *

"Fire!" 

"Look out Hyperion!"

No sooner then the warning is shouted out, the mighty wyvern barely dodges to the left just scraping by the massive fireball. At the exact same moment, Heath turns to the right and swings out his spear blocking an incoming sword thrust from Guy. Kicking his steed to urge him upward, Heath flies higher up into the air above his two opponents.

"Come on Hyperion," he says. "We have to keep fighting, just for a little while longer. Remember, there is too much at stake for us not to win this battle."

Rewind 40 minutes to before the battle even started….

"Commander Vaida"

Vaida glances up from checking up on her Wyvern to see Heath coming towards her.

"Heath! It's about time you showed up. We have got to prepare for our return to Bern."

"Yes Commander," Heath says nervously, "But you see, I have sort of changed my mind about going back with you."

"Oh. May I ask for what reason?"

"Well, there is this girl I like and…"

"A girl?" Vaida roars. "Heath, all the stupid things you ever said, this is by far the stupidest! Well, it's a good thing I'm not letting you change your mind! Besides, I just figured out a way to get our old ranks back."

"Really?" Heath says sounding impressed. "How?"

"It's simple. I am going to seduce King Desmond."

"Err…come again?"

"Desmond likes the ladies, right? So, all I got to do is use my feminine charms and I'm a general again."

"C-Commander, I really don't think…."

"Oh stop blubbering Heath! Here, I'll prove to you my plan will work! Come here big boy," she starts off in a poorly seductive tone."

"What?" Heath asks panicking a bit as he slowly backs up.

"It's alright. I've noticed how you been checking out my scars."

"Wait…please don't…Noooooooo"

Back to the present…

Heath shudders at the very painful memories.

"That's it. Let's finish this right now. We're going to win Hyperion! Nothing can stop us!"

-Swoosh-

Flying quickly thru the air, an arrow suddenly embeds itself into Heath's chest. The green haired man gasps at it for a second before falling off Hyperion and crashing to the ground below.

Erk pauses as he watches Heath plummet down thru the air. Sensing an opportunity, Guy stealthily moves in behind him, his sword drawn ready to strike. Or at least he would have if a lightning bolt hadn't collided with him electrocuting him unconscious.

Priscilla mouth hangs openin surprise at the sight of two of her suitors taken out so strangely. Pent and Louise whistle innocently while keeping their hands (and weapons) behind their backs. In the meantime, Erk has started a happy dance.

"Woohoo! I won I won! This is perfect. No more Serra for me! Yes! Priscilla all mine! Priscilla all mine! Priscilla all…"

Erk pauses in his dancing as a large shadow looms over him. He turns around coming face to face with a furious looking Raven. The mercenary says nothing as he glares at Erk while cracking his knuckles.

"mine?…Oh crap."

* * *

"Ah, there you are Lowen." 

Hearing the voice of his lord, Lowen stops bumping into a tree and turns around to face him.

"Lord Eliwood! Are you well? Do you perhaps need some more food?"

Eliwood smiles and shakes his head no.

"I'm fine Lowen. I just wanted to tell you how great that stew of yours was. What did you put into it?"

"Oh. Well you remember all those slain morphs that were just lying around?"

"Yes"

"And that horse of yours that just magically appeared out of nowhere when you got that upgrade?"

"Of course"

"And those elixirs which went sour over 5 months ago."

"Yeah"

"Well…I just used some herbs and spices."

"Wow! Those must have been some good spices. Keep up the good work."

"Lord Eliwood! At last, I have found you!"

The prince of Pherae sighs as he hears the one person he didn't want to deal with tonight. He quickly turns around and plants a fake smile on his face.

"What can I do for you Marcus?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the progress I have made on finding you a suitable wife."

"Gee that's nice Marcus. But you see…" Eliwood points over to Ninian who is practicing some of her dancing.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Oh…well I heard about some sort of disturbance involving Florina. Perhaps I could go check it out for you?"

"No, that's quite all right Marcus. Just go back to doing whatever it is you old boring worthless people do. I'm sure anything involving Florina can't be that serious."

* * *

"Say it! Say it right now or else I will break your pitiful neck!" 

Bartre struggles to breath as Florina tightens her grip on his neck. Just as his face begins to turn blue, he finally manages to blurt out the words.

"You're the toughest pegasus knight alive."

"That's right," Florina says while giggling. "And now it's time for you to go bye bye."

And with that Florina somehow calls upon demonic strength and throws Bartre up, up, and away. She watches him fly thru the air until he is out of sight and then looks around.

"Next victim, please."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Screaming his freaky battle cry, Hawkeye charges in at the girl with his battle axe raised high. Florina just sighs a bit and lightly yawns. Just as the guardian of Nabata swings his weapon, she calmly catches it between her palms."

"Pathetic!" she sneers, "What happen to all the tough fighters?"

"Aggghhhhh…Ow!"

Flying thru the air, Bartre finally lands back on the ground, amidst a pile of very sharp rocks. Moaning in pain, the fighter slowly gets up after a few minutes. As he does, he spies a very strange sight before him. Sitting in a semi circle are Karla, her brother, and a large pile of dolls and stuffed animals. In front of each of them is a plastic teacup with nothing inside. The strangeness of this is further emphasized by the simple fact that Karel is now wearing a yellow sundress. Bartre just stares at the scene, his simple mind unable to form any words.

"Why hello Bartre," Karla greets cheerfully when she finally notices him. "Have you come to join us for tea?"

"Umm…… sure"

"Goodie! I'll go get some more tea and biscuits then. Go have a seat by Mr. Cuddles and I'll be right back."

Karla skips off. Bartre goes over and has a seat by the dolls. He takes one look at the stone-faced Karel before he begins to snicker at him.

"Oh shut up before I kill you," Karel growls. "And people think I'm the crazy member of my family."

* * *

"Mmm. Nino, these baked dumplings are great." 

"Thanks Rebecca. It's only caused you helped me so much."

"Nonsense. Hey, Will do you want one?"

"Sure. But could you could something else for me?"

"What?"

"Untie Me Already!"

The two green haired girls stop eating and peer down at Wil who is currently lying on the ground tied up with several lengths of chain.

"I sorry sweetie," Rebecca says softly, "But I can't take the chance of you being stupid and making someone want to kill you again."

"Fine. Oh hey Jaffar."

Rebecca and Nino turn a round to see the assassin standing silently beside them. They continue to look as the young man is now covered in a great deal of blood. Jaffar sits down beside them not saying anything.

"Hi Jaffar," Nino greets cheerfully. "Say, what's all that red stuff on you?"

"……Ketchup…"

"That's nice." The girl is silent for a moment. "Um… no offence Jaffar but even I'm not that naïve."

"…"

"I know that you kill people and I am okay with that. In fact, seeing you kill people is a bit of a turn on for me."

Jaffar, Rebecca, and the chained up Wil all blink in shock at this statement.

"Also, I was wondering," the young mage continues "do you think you could teach me how to kill people like you do?"

At this precise moment in time, the apocalypse is triggered as Jaffar emotionless face turns into a happy grinning one. He quickly reaches for his daggers and looks over at Rebecca and Wil causing them to gulp.

"Nino I just remember…" Rebecca says nervously, "I have to go and talk to…someone. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Come on Wil." The archer quickly grabs her boyfriend by the legs and drags him off.

"Nice seeing yeah. Ow! Rebecca, watch out for the rocks."

"Shut up Wil!"

Jaffar is now crying tears of joy.

"I love you."

* * *

"I love you" A voice barely audible whispers. 

"What was that?"

Peering out from her hiding spot behind a tree, Lyn looks around to see Rath of the Kutolah standing before her.

"Rath! It's you. You've been so quiet lately, I almost forgot you were with us."

"…Lyn of the Locra, I must say this to you. I…I love you."

"What?" Lyn screams in shock. "Oh Rath, I…"

"Wait! Please do not speak yet. First, I would like to read a poem that expresses my deepest and truest feelings for you."

The flustered noble lady of Caelin can only nod her head in agreement. Rath reaches into a cloths and pulls out some papers. He shuffles them a bit and clears his throat before he looks at Lyn with a stern face and begins.

"To my dearest Lyn. You are definitely not gin. I like you quite a very lot. Even more then my imaginary robot. You are like an arrow. As you are tall and narrow. And your loveliness is even more made. By the grace and swiftness of your blade."

"Rath, that was wonderful. I…"

"And you remind me of so many beautiful things. Like the sky and the clouds and the trees and the grass and the flowers, and the water and the birds and the bees and the bugs and the chipmunks and the sky again…"

* * *

Again and again Raven continues to punch Erk in the face with one hand while holding him up in the air with the other. Finally after the 94th punch, Raven gets bored and drops the bruised and battered magic user to the ground. Pricilla, Pent, and Louise all quickly run over to check on him. 

"Lord Brother." Pricilla cries out. "I…"

"Priscilla! How could you let such undeserving mongrels compete for your love?"

"B-but I…don't want to be alone and…"

"Stop the waterworks. You know damn well that doesn't work on me. Besides I have already thought about this. Sister, I have decided that you shall wed Lucius.

"Lucius?" Everyone still conscious yells out in shock.

"Yes. What's wrong with him?"

"But Lord Brother, aren't you and Lucius…"

"What?" Raven shouts getting annoyed.

"You know," Pent says. "With each other…"

"Romantically?" Louise chimes in.

All of Raven's rage is forgotten as he shudders in shock at the question.

"What? No! Why would you think……I'm Not Gay!"

Three disbelieving looks stare back at the mercenary.

"I'm Not! We're just traveling companions! That's all! Besides, if anybody is gay it's those two."

Everyone turns and looks where Raven is pointing at a recovered Heath and Legault who has just shown up out of nowhere.

"What?" Heath asks. "There's nothing romantic about us. We only talk to each other because we are both fugitives on the run. It's purely platonic.

The purple haired thief nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah. What he said. Say, Heath your shoulders look a little tense there. Want me to message them for yeah?"

"Sure. Thanks a lot buddy."

"No problem."

"Alright then," Raven mutters. "But, what about Guy and Matth…"

"Finish That Sentence And I Will Kill You!" Guy screams as he leaps back onto his feet sword drawn.

"Grrrr. Where is Lucius anyway? Usually that whining pansy follows me around everywhere."

"For that matter," Erk mumbles as his face is still buried in the dirt, "Why hasn't a certain pink haired demon disguised as a cleric come along to bother me yet?"

* * *

Still wearing his blood stained robes, Lucius's upper body pops out of a thick bush. Looking a slightly bit messed up, the monk brushes some twigs out of his hair and pauses as he attempts to listen. 

"I could have sworn I heard Lord Raymond yelling out for me."

A second figure pops up out of the bush besides Lucius.

"Oh who cares what he wants?" Serra complains. "You should be focusing on more important things. Like me and my ravishing beauty."

"Yes Sister Serra. But I have been meaning to ask you. Isn't us being together like this a violation of St. Elimine's sacred teachings?"

"Well, duh! But who cares about that dead hag anyway? Besides, didn't you just kill someone earlier?"

"That…that is true."

"And you know Lord Lucius," Serra says coyly as she runs her fingers thru his long blonde hair, "this is a good way to remind people that you are not a girl."

Lucius eyes brighten up at that thought. Needing no more convincing, he quickly gives the pink haired cleric a passionate kiss and proceeds to dive back into the bush with her. So focused on one another, the two fail to hear a loud screaming Noooo coming from nearby.

"Blast it!" Wallace yells. "Can't you young people have a good time without screaming Nooo the whole night? Why, back in my day…"

"Ooooooooooooooo…" Sain finally stops screaming as he runs out of breath. "Blast it, Serra was my last hope for a girl! Louise is already married, Bartre somehow pulled off a miracle and got Karla, there is way too much competition for Priscilla, and Nino won't be legal for another four years. Dang. Well, I guess there is only one thing left to do."

Sain gets on his knees and begins to pray.

"St. Elimine, I don't usually speak to you, probably because I have broken every single one of your rules. But I need your help. If you can find in your graces to provide me with a girl, just one girl, I will forever be indebted to you and will say nice things about you to all my friends. Oh, did I mention that I just helped stopped dragons from returning and destroying the land. Thank you."

There is complete and utter silence. Sighing a bit, Sain gets up and starts to walk away. But then he hears it. A galloping horse suddenly bursts thru the trees and rides straight over to him. To Sain's wonderment, a beautiful troubadour with green braided hair and matching eyes stares down at him and smiles brightly.

"Greetings lone knight. I am the great and amazing L'Arachel, defender of justice and destroyer of evil. I have come to vanquish the darkness that exists in this land. Could you please point me in the direction of it?"

Sain pumps his fist and mouths a silent yes before responding.

"Hello there beautiful L'Arachel. I am Sain, a great and honoured hero around these parts. I am sorry to inform you but the evil has already been stopped by yours truly. However, why don't you rest and relax with me for a while. A lovely and delicate flower such as yourself shouldn't become tired out."

"Alas, I wish I could. But evil never rests and therefore neither shall I. So I must be off. Dozla! Rennac! We must return to the ship at once!"

"Aye. Right away Lady L'Arachel!"

"How did you even talk me into coming here?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sir Shawn." And with that, the troubadour rides off once more leaving a heartbroken Sain who is nearly on the verge of crying.

"Wait! Please come back! It's Sain! Sain! …Oh forget it. I'll just go hook up with Vaida."

* * *

Hawkeye. Kent. Dart.Geitz. Super Horse. All have engaged in battle and all have failed. Their opponent, the all powerful and drunk Florina stands atop their bodies while singing We Are The Champions. Oswin and Hector watch this spectacle, the latter laughing his head off in enjoyment. 

"Man, Lyn wasn't kidding. Florina really does go nuts when she drinks. This is great."

"Lord Hector. Don't you think we should be doing something to stop her?"

"Nah. Let her have her fun. Relax for a change Oswin."

"I afraid I can't do that. As the soon to be marquess of Ostia, it is your responsibility to handle such situations as this one in a mature and responsible manner. And while we are on the subject, there is a great deal of preparations to be made for your new role. You have to look over country politics, land claims, disputes, and the workings of the court. The swearing in ceremony also has to be prepared. Not to mention the fact that we have to work on all your bad habits such as your manners and table etiquette. Yes, I am afraid that the time for partying and relaxing is quite over."

"You talk too much"

Before Oswin can react, a blue-gloved fist socks him in the jaw knocking him out instantly. As the armoured knight falls to the ground Florina takes a look at him, smiles crookedly, spits on his face, and walks off resuming her singing. Hector is too shocked at the sight to move.

"What the? She…she made Oswin stop talking. I think…I think I'm in love."

* * *

"That was lovely." Eliwood says while clapping in regard to his girlfriend's latest dance. 

Wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead, Ninian smiles brightly at the comment. She goes over and sits back down by her beloved.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"Of course. Say, you know what? You should do one of those special dances next."

At the mention of a special dance, Ninian blushes a bright shade of red.

"I don't really think this is the best time or place for one of those."

"Why not? Are you a bit shy about it?"

"No. The thing is, I usually perform my special dances in private."

"Yes."

"And my audience for these dances are adult males."

"I see."

"And they give me several pieces of gold for my dances. You get where I'm going with this, right?"

Eliwood is silent in thought for a moment. "So…the gold helps you get over your shyness?"

Ninian smacks her forehead in annoyance and mumbles something about choosing the stupid one. She gets up and grabs Eliwood's arm pulling him up with her.

"Come with me"

"Okay"

* * *

"And that stew we had earlier, and the look on that marquess face whose name I can't remember when I quit working for him and the though of killing Wil and the thought of killing all those people that have hit on you and killing my dad for ditching me as a kid and my horse and my bow and my arrows and cute adorable kitty cats…." 

Lyn head and eyes begin to drop and then suddenly snap back up as the swordswomen struggles to stay awake.

* * *

Hector stands in the exact same spot not moving. His entire mind is infatuated on the sight of the purple haired beauty of Florina. If this was a cartoon little hearts would be fluttering over his head but thankfully it is not. 

"Greetings young master."

Matthew smiles in delight as Hector jumps a foot up into the air out of fright.

"Do you mind Matthew? I'm busy watching Florina. She made Oswin stop talking."

"So I can see," the thief says as he looks down at the unconscious Oswin. "It is so wonderful to see you smitten young master. Why, it seems like just yesterday you were a loud and whiny baby."

"Matthew," Hector growls. "Do you have a point to this or are you just trying to tick me off?"

"Oh course not. I just figured I would give you something to help you out."

Matthew tosses a small box over to Hector. Looking at it in confusion, he opens it up and is shocked to see that inside is a beautiful diamond ring. He takes a look at a ring, takes a look at Florina, takes another look at the ring and then smiles broadly.

"Matthew, I take back the majority of bad things that I have said about you!"

The Ostian lord quickly runs off. As Matthew watches him go, he grins and pulls out his manuscript.

"And thus the great and noble thief Matthew helped insure the future bloodline of the Ostian royal family. That should bethe perfect ending to my book."

"Matthew," Harken says walking up to him, "Have you seen a small box with a weeding ring in it? I was just about to give it to Isadora when it disappeared."

"A ring? No…I don't think so. Well, I must be off. See yeah later."

"Hey…wait a second! Get back here!"

"Yo Florina! Wait up!"

Florina dizzily spins around and sees Hector running towards her.

"Alright, It's Blue Boy! I'll finally have a real fight!"

"Hold on a second. I just want to talk."

"Fine," she says as she stifles a yawn. "You got like one minute"

"Florina, when I first saw you, I only thought ofyou as a clumsy shy girl who had their pegasus fall on top of me. And quite honestly, you still are. But since I have seen you drunk, things have change. I now know that you have this animalistic berserker rage inside of you just waiting to be released. It is a wonderful thing of beauty. And because of that," Hector pauses as he gets down on one knee, "Florina, will you marry me?"

Florina blinks and looks at the ring for 2.56 seconds before she grabs it and slides it on her finger.

"Sure, I'll marry yeah Blue Boy," she yells out happily as she gives him a quick kiss. "Your cute enough. Woo-hoo! This means I'm going to be the Queen of Ostia! In your face Fiora and Farina! Who's the most successful sister now? And I'm really tired…"

And with that the pegasus knight promptly falls to the ground, fast asleep. Hector gently picks her up and looks lovingly at her. Lyn joins him a moment later.

"So she finally tired herself out?"

"Yup. Right after she agreed to marry me."

"Awww, that's so sweet. If you hurt her, I will rip out your intestines and use them as dental floss! Got it?"

"Sure," Hector replies backing up a few feet to be on the safe side. "Jeez, what got you so riled up?"

"Listening to 45 straight minutes of poetry. By the way, Mark and Renault are both dead."

"And you're telling me because?"

"No reason. Just making small talk. Oh, here comes Eliwood."

Eliwood heads towards them. Or rather Ninian drags him towards them, as the prince is completely delirious and sputtering off nonsense.

"Man, what in the world happen to you?" Hector asks.

"Special, Dance, Ninian, Wow." These are the only words coming out of his mouth that make any sense.

A small grin forms on the former ice dragon's face. "Don't worry. He'll be back to normal in a few hours. You know, all in all this turned out to be a pretty good party."

"Yeah,"

The group turns around and looks at the rest of the army. At Canas using Luna to destroy some leftover enemy morphs. At Kent giving some gold to Sain, who is then dragged off kicking and screaming by a very happy Vaida. At Karla chasing after Karel and Bartre who are now both wearing dresses. At Harken angrily chasing after Matthew. At Raven chasing after Erk, Guy, and Heath, who in turn are all chasing after Priscilla. At Renault's still dead corpse. At Mark's still recently dead coprse. At Dorcas's unconscious body that is resembling a corpse.At Merlinus's soon to be dead corpse as Nino is repeatedly stabbing him with a sword while Jaffar happily watches. At Pent and Louise making out. At Serra and Lucius making out. At Isadora and Legault making out. At Hawkeye and Dart making out. At Fiora and Farina not making out but rather talking with each other. And the rest here on the Dread Isle.

"Still," Lyn mutters, "I keep thinking that we're forgetting about something."

All of them pause in thought trying to recall what it might possibly be

* * *

Miles away from the party along the shoreline of the island, a large vessel is docked. This is the Darvos, feared pirate ship of the seas. It's captain, the all-powerful berserker Fargus stands at the bow of the ship. He scans the area looking for any sign of people approaching. Seeing none, he turns back. 

"Well, those whelps are over five hours late getting back here. Therefore, they must all be dead. ……All right you scurvy sea dogs, get to work! Hoist the anchor and raise the sails! Our next stop: the island of scantily clad women."

"Aye aye Captain!" the crew shouts out amidst cheers and wild hooting.

And with that the Darvos set sail from the island of Valor, never to return there again.


End file.
